


Ulice starego Babilonu

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, List miłosny do fandomu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Złapałam emocje, muszę się ich pozbyć.





	Ulice starego Babilonu

Tak łatwo powiedzieć “bratnia dusza”. Lecz kiedy słyszę wasze głosy, widzę wasze oczy i kiedy rozmawiamy, to cofam się w czasie. Przeżyłam tysiące żywotów, żeby was w każdym znaleźć- to nasze wieczne przeznaczenie. 

Staliśmy pod drzewem, w Edenie, kiedyś za dawnych lat. Razem rozmawialiśmy, na murach starej Kartaginy. Podzieliliśmy się pod Troją, żeby się pogodzić w Atenach. Spędziliśmy razem te okropne wakacje w Pompejach i wciąż nie wiem do końca, czyim pomysłem był rejs Titanikiem. 

Pamiętam dobrze wasze oczy, choć w innych ciałach ukryte, to oczy duszy wciąż widzę te same. Pamiętam dłonie, które razem z moimi lepiły garnki. Pamiętam nasze zmieszane śmiechy, kiedy obserwowaliśmy budowę Wielkiego Muru. Pamiętam nasze ręce złączone, kiedy razem leżeliśmy na trawie. Pamiętam łzy, w dniu gdy mnie palili na stosie.

Nić cieniutką moją, do waszych Parki przywiązały węzłem, który nigdy nie puści. Kiedy nas razem tworzono, powstało kilka bytów stworzonych z jednej duszy, choć na wszystko przysięgam- wszyscy byliśmy jednością. 

Boję się, że kiedyś się to szczęście skończy, że będę musiała was puścić. Moje malutkie szczęście, jak mogę go sobie odpuścić? Jak mogę porzucić to, czego szukałam od dawna. I boli ta prawda szkaradna, że nic nie trwa wiecznie. 

Chcę was otoczyć kokonem, utkanym z miłości i wspomnień, nigdy was nie puszczać, tylko trzymać w ramionach. 

Chcę jak kiedyś tańczyć, kiedy Rzym płonie. Chcę iść z wami za ręce, tak by problemy nas ominęły. Iść z wami znowu, ulicami starego Babilonu. Wspiąć się na ziggurat i patrzeć na miasto z góry. Zrywać znowu dzikie jabłka, rozpalać ogień i kąpać się w rzece. Szeptać tajemnice do uszu, pleść wianki i spać obok, kiedy księżyc trzyma wartę. Patrzeć w gwiazdy i pytać “Czy jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy?”, szukać odpowiedzi w fusach i w rybich ościach a znajdować ją w sobie wzajemnie. 

Przeznaczenie nas oszukało. Nie powiedziało, tylko umieściło pod umową maczkiem dodatkową klauzulę. A my, jak to bydło, podpisaliśmy jego cyrograf. I teraz już na zawsze, gwiazdy nas będą zmuszać, nieważne w jakim wieku i świecie, żeby się poznać i kochać.


End file.
